Made for you
by Queen Elsa of the TARDIS
Summary: The Doctor knows he's not perfect. Big ears, daft, northern accent. But he's regenerating, and he has the chance to make himself perfect for Rose. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Made For You

The Ninth Doctor is regenerating, and can control it. So he makes sure to make it so he's made for Rose.

"I think you need a Doctor." I say. I know what I have to do now. To transfer the energy of the time vortex from Rose's fragile human mind to mine, there needs to be an extended period of contact. I could just hold her hand, or envelop her in a hug. But I've been waiting for this chance since the moment I grabbed her hand and shouted run. I press my lips against hers and for a moment, I can see inside her mind. She likes me. A lot. Maybe even loves me. But I'm not perfect. Her mind is closed to me as the burning energy of time is transferred to me. It burns. It burns more fiercely than the fires of hell. And then it's gone. All the time energy, back into the TARDIS. And no harm done. There's a faint glimmer of gold in Rose's eyes as she passes out.

Later in the TARDIS...

"Doctah?" I hear Rose ask. So she's finally woken up. Humans. They sleep so long. I guess I can't blame her though, she did just recover from having all of time and space burning up her mind.

"Rose Tyler... I was going to take you to so many places... Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona , but the planet Barcelona. You'll love it, fantastic place, they've got dogs with no noses!" I laugh. "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!"

"You're talking as if you're dying. You're not dead, so why can't we go?"

"Maybe you will. Maybe I will. But not like this."

Rose stands up and backs away, reasonably scared, I don't blame her. She doesn't remember being Bad Wolf, and now I'm talking like I'm going to die. "You're not making any sense."

"I might never make sense again! I might have two heads! Or no head! Ha! Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement." Rose laughs. "It's... It's a bit dodgy, this process... You never know what you'll end up with." _But you can control it, to an extent. _

Pain. A brilliant golden pain splits through me like a blade.

"Doctor!"

"Rose, stay back!"_ I don't want you to get hurt._

_"_Doctor, you _have_ to tell me what's going on." Rose demanded.

"I absorbed all the energy of the time vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body is dying."

"Well, can't you do something?"

"Yeah. Time Lords, we have this trick, it's like cheating death, but it means I have to change. I'm not going to see you again, not with this daft old face. And before I go..."

"Don't say that!" Rose says, on the verge of tears.

"Before I go... I just want to let you know that you were _absolutely fantastic. _An' d'you know what? So was I."

Fire.

Pain.

_Focus. Do this for Rose. Be someone she'll love. Tall. Slim. A bit foxy. Clever. Witty. Hair. Hair... And..._

_"_Teeth! New teeth! Ooh... Hello there. Now where was I... Oh that's right. Barcelona!"

"What? Who are you, and what did you do with the Doctor?"

"I am the Doctor!"

"No you're not. The Doctor is about this high and he's from the North!"

"Lots of planets have a north."

"What is this? Some kind of sick joke? Okay, "Doctor" I am done here, take me back to London.

"But, Rose... What about Barcelona?"

"Take me back to London, you _imposter_."

**One year later...**

Rose loved how well she and the Doctor went together. They were basically perfect for each other. In the past year, something had clicked between them that wasn't there in his previous incarnation. They got along as friends a lot easier than before, and everything just felt so natural. They held hands as they walked the streets of Barcelona, stopping to pet a puppy that had no nose, and Rose couldn't help but notice how perfectly their hands fit together. She wondered if their lips fit the same way. So she turned around and pressed her lips against his. Bliss. She would've kissed him longer, but the buzz of people around them was a reminder that they were in public.

She pulled away, blushing redder than the flower of her namesake. "Uhh... Sorry."

"I wasn't complaining." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Now let's get going, we've got so many places to go! How about VanGogh? Or maybe the oldest library in the universe, or there's this planet made out of diamonds that you'd like."

"Hey." She grabbed his hand. "I'm happy wherever as long as I'm with you."

"Off day in the TARDIS then?"

"Sounds great!" She hugged him, and as she wrapped her arms around him, their bodies pressed against each other, fitting so perfectly, the thought occurred to her again, _it's almost as if he's literally made for me..._


End file.
